Como tudo pode Mudar
by BabI BlacK
Summary: Como Lílian Evans, com sua vida perfeita, se apaixonou por Tiago Potter? Como a vida de uma pessoa pode mudar radicalmente por qualquer coisa... Perdão, sou péssima em sumários
1. Default Chapter

N/A.: Harry Potter e seus personagens NÃO me pertencem (para a minha infelicidade)  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
À Bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts  
  
- Lílian! Lílian! LILÍAN!  
  
Lílian abriu os olhos lentamente. Alice Kindersley, sua amiga, estava observando-a com os olhos castanhos. Alice tinha os cabelos castanho-escuro e olhos chocolate, um rosto redondo, não era nem baixa nem alta, mas possuía a pele clara, que contrastava com os cabelos escuros. Não era feia, tampouco, apesar de não ser uma beldade em pessoa.  
  
- Ahhh, desculpe, Alice. Acho que eu tirei um cochilo mais longo do que eu esperava. – Disse Lílian à amiga, bocejando.  
  
- Acha? Acha!?! – Alice respondeu, divertida – Pois eu lhe digo, Lílian Evans, que você provavelmente bebeu a mais potente poção do sono que eu já vi na vida! Ou então incorporou aquela princesa dos trouxas... como é mesmo?... "A Bela Adormecida"!  
  
Lílian deu um enorme bocejo novamente. Lembrava-se de ter encontrado com Alice e Frank na estação; estavam esperando Andrômeda quando Amélia chegou e ela, Lílian, deixara-se vencer pelo sono de três noites dormindo mal.  
  
- Andrômeda...  
  
- Se ela já chegou? É lógico que já, logo depois de você ter apagado. Ela e o pessoal foram buscar alguma coisa para você comer, quando eu disse que iria te acordar. Olhe pela janela, Lily. Já são quase três horas da tarde!  
  
Lílian sorriu, mas não respondeu. Olhou pela janela e viu a tão conhecida paisagem que passava rapidamente à medida que o expresso de Hogwarts passava. Pela sexta vez em sua vida tomava aquele caminho, que a levaria novamente a sua tão querida Hogwarts...  
  
A porta da cabine foi aberta violentamente por quatro garotos ofegantes. De início, os rapazes não notaram as ocupantes da cabine – estavam ocupados demais se assegurando que ninguém os havia seguido. Se as tivessem notado, porém, teriam encarado uma ruiva com os olhos sensacionalmente verdes flamejantes de raiva.  
  
- Almofadinhas... eu te... disse para... não fazer aquilo. – Um deles falou.  
  
Antes, porém, que qualquer um deles pudesse responder eles ouviram uma voz vinda do fundo da cabine.  
  
- Potter, Black – Lílian falou entre os dentes – Pettigrew... até você, Remo?!!!!!!!!  
  
Os garotos viraram instantaneamente. Pareciam, de inícios, os quatro extremamente surpresos. Logo, porém, diferentes expressões apareceram em suas faces. Sirius Black, o mais alto entre os quatro, um rapaz bonito, de longos cabelos negros e charmosos, assumiu uma inegável expressão de suprema arrogância. O seguinte, Remo Lupin, com a aparência cansada e de cabelos castanhos opacos, sorria um sorriso amarelo e tímido, fazendo-o parecer arrependido. Ao seu lado estava Pedro Pettigrew, um garoto baixinho e gordinho, com feições como as de um rato-do-campo, que parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme para não ser notado. O que fechava o cortejo, Tiago Potter, possuía um belo físico, cabelos negros e rebeldes, que apontavam para todas as direções, olhos castanho-esverdeados e óculos redondos, sorria radiante e instantaneamente passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo-os mais despenteados ainda.  
  
- Evans, querida, não sabia que estava aqui.  
  
- Pois, Potter, eu gostaria de saber o QUÊ é te fez IRROMPER por aquela porta!  
  
- Sua presença já é motivo suficiente, Evans, minha flor.  
  
Lílian sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a face, mas não se importou.  
  
- A sua presença e irritante imaturidade já seriam motivos bons o suficiente para eu me jogar da Torre de Astronomia, Potter! SAIA JÁ DAQUI!  
  
- Lily, acalme-se – Alice, que até o momento estivera calada, se pronunciou – Mas, afinal o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Continuou, olhando- os. Os quatro entreolharam-se. – Remo?  
  
- Bem, nós... – começou o rapaz, sob um olhar "você-é-monitor-e-não-pode- fazer-nada-de-errado" que Lílian lhe lançava, e um do tipo "você-é-nosso- amigo-e-não-pode-nos-delatar" dos três garotos.  
  
Antes, porém, que pudesse concluir, ou até mesmo continuar o que tinha começado, um estrondo foi ouvido, e seis pares de olhos voltaram-se para a porta. Os quatro Marotos sorriram zombateiramente.  
  
- Hey, Almofadinhas, funcionou! – Exclamou Tiago, ainda encarando a porta.  
  
- É, vamos ver o resul-  
  
Mas antes que Black pudesse concluir sua fala, Lílian passou por ele tão bruscamente que o derrubou.  
  
- Não saiam daqui! – Ela falou, enquanto abria a porta e se dirigia à direção do barulho.  
  
- Não se preocupe Evans, meu bem, eu esperarei aqui para que possamos sair juntos depois. – Potter disse, sorrindo abobalhadamente.  
  
- Vá sonhando, Potter! – A voz de Lílian pode ser ouvida, apesar de fraca, pois a menina já estava longe.  
  
- Então... – começou Alice, assim que os passos de Lílian se afastaram – vão me contar o que fizeram ou vou ter que esperar por ela? – disse, apontando a porta com a cabeça.  
  
- Nós, Kindersley? Oh, assim fico ofendido. O que te faz pensar que nós teríamos feito alguma coisa? – Sirius perguntou, com uma expressão de falsa inocência que não convenceu ninguém.  
  
- Oh, é Black, eu acho que eu estou cometendo uma graaaaaave injustiça – retrucou Alice ironicamente.  
  
- Hey, Alice, o que... –  
  
Neste momento, três pessoas entraram na cabine. A garota que havia começado a falar, Andrômeda Black, era alta, com cabelos muito negros cortados curto e repicado e cursava o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. O rapaz que havia aberto a porta era Frank Longbotton, usava óculos e possuía porte mediano com cabelos castanho-claro e olhos cor-de-mel. Amélia Bones, que fechava o trio, também usava óculos e uma grande trança embutida prendia seus longos cabelos loiro-escuro. Os três traziam comida nos braços.  
  
- Ahhhh, então era por isso que a Lílian estava brava... – disse Frank, olhando para os Marotos e sorrindo.  
  
- Mas, ela estava muuuiito brava mesmo, Frank? – perguntou Remo.  
  
- Brava? Só faltava sair fumacinha - Andrômeda respondeu pelo amigo – Priminho, priminho, o quê é que você aprontou desta vez – ela perguntou, divertida.  
  
- Até você, Andi? Oh, estou sendo injustiçado! – Sirius respondeu, falsamente indignado. – Eu acho melhor nós sairmos de perto destas pessoas injustas...  
  
- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – A porta se escancarou novamente, desta vez por uma Lílian com os cabelos acaju despenteados e os olhos verde-vivo brilhantes – Você, Black, e seus amiguinhos, vão me ouvir até o fim. Eu não sei o quê deu em vocês, mas sinceramente achei que quando um de vocês – e apontou a cabeça para remo – virasse monitor – ela falou estas palavras num tom de voz ligeiramente mais alto - , vocês fossem ter mais juízo...  
  
- Hey, Evans, não envolva o remo nisso. Ele não fez...  
  
- NADA, eu sei, Black, não precisa me lembrar disto. O Remo nunca tomou parte nas brincadeiras infantis que você e Potter fazem – ela tomou fôlego – MAS também nunca fez nada! E se nós estivéssemos em Hogwarts agora, vocês teriam perdido uns bons pontinhos...  
  
- Calma, Evans, querida...  
  
- NÃO ME INTERROMPA, POTTER! – ela se virou para Tiago com os olhos brilhando mais ainda – Vocês não tem respeito por ninguém! Eu duvido muito que a mãe de vocês tenha ensinado-lhes este tipo de coisa! – Nesta hora ela se acalmou e sorriu maliciosamente – Tudo bem que vocês não gostem do Snape. Mas ninguém merece ter aquele tipo de visão em pleno dia de volta às aulas. E, para vocês aprenderem a não deixar lixo no chão, depois do jantar de abertura, falem comigo para saberem suas detenções. Agora sumam daqui!  
  
O tom de voz da garota, que havia baixado consideravelmente, aumentou novamente, voltando ao tom alto e claro da voz da monitora. Os Marotos saíram da cabine, com sorrisos nos rostos. Lílian voltou-se para os amigos, que até então apenas observavam-na.  
  
- E então, Lil, o quê foi que eles fizeram desta vez? - perguntou Andrômeda, abraçando a amiga.  
  
- O de sempre, o de sempre... – respondeu a outra, suspirando e jogando-se no banco, ao lado de Amélia. Ao notar a comida que os amigos haviam trago, ela sentiu o estômago roncar. Com a briga, esquecera-se o quão faminta estava, já que não comia desde manhã. Amélia notou, e sorriu para a amiga.  
  
- Tortinhas de abóbora, Lílian?  
  
A menina aceitou e comeu com prazer. Ah, como era bom estar de volta, com seus amigos, sem ter que aturar Petúnia e seus preconceitos, sem ter que ser a filhinha exemplar, sendo apenas ela mesma. Não haviam palavras o suficiente para descrever o que sentira ao pisar pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. Até hoje ela se lembrava do Chapéu seletor, que ficara na dúvida entre fazê-la uma corvinal ou colocá-la na Grifinória. No final, ela tinha sido escolhida para a Grifinória, e a mesa à extrema esquerda batera palmas quando o chapéu declarou sua decisão. Ah, sim, não havia outro lugar no mundo que a fizesse sentir-se tão em casa.  
  
- Eu acho melhor você sair, Frank. – ela ouviu Andrômeda falar. – Nós temos que nos trocar, logo estaremos em Hogwarts.  
  
O amigo pediu licença e saiu, enquanto as garotas se levantavam para pegar as vestes. Elas se trocaram e conversaram animadamente até o fim da viagem. Apesar de serem conhecidos como "os cê-dê-efes certinhos", os amigos não estudavam apenas. Eram inteligentes e gostavam de respeitar as regras, era só isso. Obviamente estudavam um pouco, mas nada absurdo. E se gostava, apesar das diferenças. Andrômeda era um ano mais velha, da Grifinória. Frank e Amélia pertenciam à Corvinal, e eram monitores. Alice e Lílian eram grifinórias, e Lílian monitora. Frank e Alice namoravam desde o final do quinto ano, e não pareciam querer mudar isso.Andrômeda namorava um setimanista da Grifinória, Ted Tonks que, assim como Lílian, vinha de uma família trouxa. Lílian estava muito feliz com a sua vida. Infelizmente, essa felicidade não duraria por tanto tempo quanto ela gostaria.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Bem, pessoal, esta é minha primeira fic. Este capítulo pode não ter ficado muito bom, mas por favor comentem, OK? Vocês não imaginam o quanto isso é importante para mim.  
  
Bjs  
  
Babi 


	2. De volta a Hogwarts!

Como tudo pode Mudar  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
De volta à Hogwats!  
  
"O banquete de abertura estava fantástico como sempre" Lílian constatou, satisfeita. "Mas... era minha impressão, ou o Prof. Dumbledore estava mais preocupado que o normal?". A menina foi retirada de seus pensamentos ao sentir Alice cutucando-a.  
  
- Ai! O que foi? – Lílian perguntou, levemente aborrecida.  
  
- Olhe lá, os Marotos. Você não disse que daria a eles uma detenção?  
  
- Sim... – Lílian sorriu – sim, eu falei.  
  
- E então? – Alice perguntou, olhando para a amiga esperançosa - O que será?  
  
- Você vai ver. Agora, me dê licença, Alice, mas eu tenho que falar com Remo umas coisinhas. Te vejo no dormitório.  
  
- Tudo bem. Sabe qual é a senha?  
  
- Sim, "asa de grifo". – disse Lílian, e se dirigiu até a parte da mesa onde os Marotos estavam sentados.  
  
Os meninos conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa. "É melhor nem querer saber o que é" Lílian pensou, macabramente. Remo lia um livro, mas sorria do que os amigos estavam falando.  
  
- Remo? – o garoto se virou – Reunião dos monitores amanhã. Você tem alguma coisa para fazer?  
  
- Não, está tudo bem para mim.  
  
- Não será nada demorado, é só divisão das tarefas.  
  
- Ham ham... Quem são os monitores-chefes este ano?  
  
- Amos Diggory, da Lufa-lufa, e Emelina Vance, Grifinória.  
  
- Ahhh, está bem então. Só fique com medo de Dumbledore ter enlouquecido e promovido Narcisa, sem ofensas Sirius, a monitora-chefe.  
  
Lílian riu gostosamente.  
  
- Ofensas, Aluado? A maior ofensa feita a mim foi quando o Dumbledore fez minha "querida priminha" monitora ano passado. Foi um saco, todo mundo da família babava em cima daquela mocréia – Sirius falou, fazendo uma careta – Minha mãe conseguiu ficar mais insurpotável do que o normal. "Você é a vergonha da família", "O que foi que eu fiz para merecer um filho como este?" – Ele imitou o que parecia ser uma velha rabugenta, arrancando risadas dos amigos.  
  
Lílian sorriu. Andrômeda também tinha problemas com a família – os Black eram uma família sangue-puro que não gostavam de nascidos trouxas, e a maior parte deles eras sonserinos.  
  
- Era só isso. Até amanhã, Remo. – disse Lílian, e saiu. Quando passou pela mesa da Corvinal, desejou boa-noite aos amigos e rumou ao dormitório feminino da Grifinória, pensando como era bom ter os novos monitores quintanistas para trazer os calouros à sala comunal.  
  
- E então - perguntou Alice, ao encontrar a amiga deitada na cama lendo um livro – você ainda não me respondeu. Qual será a detenção de Potter e Black?  
  
- Você não vai desistir tão cedo, não é? – perguntou Lílian, rindo – Não será nada de mais, apenas vão ter que aprender que lugar de lixo é na lixeira.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso, Lílian Evans? – perguntou a outra, sentando-se na beirada da cama. – Vamos, desembucha.  
  
Lílian riu.  
  
- Ora, não se preocupe, você vai saber. Apenas me dê um tempo para fazer os preparativos.  
  
- Ahhhh, Lily, não seja tão mááááááá... Conte-me logo! – Alice pediu, fazendo beicinho.  
  
- Não! – Lílian respondeu, jogando o travesseiro na amiga. O travesseiro bateu em cheio no meio do rosto redondo de Alice. Esta, agarrando o travesseiro, falou:  
  
- É guerra, é? Então prepare-se, Lílian Evans! Você não deveria ter mexido com Alice Kindersley! – E jogou o travesseiro com força na outra. Lílian, já esperando por isso, se protegeu com outro. E iniciou-se uma furiosa guerra de travesseiros entre as duas garotas.  
  
Na altura que elas pararam, as outras três colegas de quarto já haviam entrado, saído (menos Héstia Jones, que também entrou na brincadeira), reclamado, voltado e encontrado as três rindo escandalosamente, com penas voando pelo quarto (aí Alice acertou o nariz de Dorcas Meadowes, e todas entraram na guerra também), sido visitadas por Andrômeda (que brincou um pouco, mas depois foi encontrar com o namorado, com os cabelos completamente desarrumados, dizendo que aquela era uma ótima maneira de fazer penteados originais), todos os travesseiros do quarto sido reduzidos à penas, com as cinco garotas ofegantes, mas sorridentes e a madrugada ia longe. Até que, por fim, Andrômeda voltou ("Uau, vocês têm fôlego, já são duas e meia!") e todas se desejaram boa noite e foram dormir ("Ah, se amanhã eu acordar com torcicolo, a culpa será toas de vocês" disse uma Dorcas sorridente), finalmente. Lílian deitou-se na cama e logo adormeceu, feliz.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Lílian acordou sentindo-se cansada, mas, ao levantar da cama, constatou que era a primeira a acordar. "Também" pensou ela sorrindo "depois da nossa 'festa de boas-vindas'...".  
  
Descendo para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Lílian encontrou Andrômeda lendo numa das confortáveis poltronas vermelhas. Ela se dirigiu à amiga.  
  
- E dá-lhe a monitora Lílian – disse a outra sorrindo, ao ver Lílian se aproximar – Até indo dormir as três da matina você consegue acordar antes das seis.  
  
- É o sujo falando do mal lavado, Andy. – Lílian retrucou – Você também não foi dormir cedo. Mas não vai adiantar nós ficarmos aqui discutindo nosso relógio biológico. Vamos para o Salão Principal, estou faminta.  
  
- Ih, Lily, eu tenho pena dos novatos... – falou Andrômeda, se levantando.  
  
Lílian se virou para ela, confusa.  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Porque quando você acorda mal-humorada desse jeito, só pode significar uma coisa: detenção.  
  
- Então você deveria ter pena dos Marotos – respondeu Lílian, sorrindo malévolamente.  
  
- Já estou tendo. – Andrômeda falou, parando e olhando para a amiga, com um olhar maroto.  
  
As mesas das casas estavam vazias; apenas poucos alunos haviam acordado, e a maior parte dos que o fizeram não saíram de sua Sala Comunal. Lílian sentou-se ao lado de Andrômeda, e as duas comeram e conversaram, até Ted Tonks descer e ir falar com a namorada. Lílian, não querendo ficar "segurando vela", foi falar com a Profª McGonagall sobre os horários, já que, como monitora, ela distribuir-ia-os. Ao se aproximar da mesa dos professores, Lílian notou que o diretor e a professora estavam absortos em uma conversa sussurrada. Pigarreou alto para ser notada.  
  
- Com licença, diretor, professora, perdão por interromper... Mas eu vim perguntar sobre os horários...  
  
- Bom dia, srta. Evans. – falou Dumbledore, encarando Lílian através dos óculos de meia-lua. O diretor agora sorria, mas antes ele estava sério como Lílian jamais o havia visto.  
  
- Ah, srta. Evans, entregue-os para mim, sim?- a professora falou.  
  
- Sim... sem problema – Ela sussurrou em resposta. A profª entregou à menina um grande bolo de papel, lacrado por uma fita vermelha. Ela pediu licença e se afastou, retornando à mesa. À essa altura, os estudantes já haviam acordado, e o Salão começou a se encher.  
  
Lílian percorreu a mesa da Grifinória entregando os horários aos estudantes. Quando ela passou pelos Marotos, Remo falou:  
  
- Perdão por não ter vindo antes Lílian, quer ajuda?  
  
- Oh, não se preocupe com isso, Remo. Já está no final. – A garota respondeu, sorrindo para o amigo enquanto mostrava os três papéis que tinha nas mãos.  
  
- Evans... – Lílian se virou, e viu Tiago encarando-a. – Sai comigo? – Disse o garoto sorrindo para ela e levando a mão aos cabelos.  
  
Lílian se virou, ignorando Tiago. Dirigiu-se para onde Alice se sentava, sonolenta, juntamente de Héstia, no mesmo estado. "Como o Remo consegue?" ela se perguntava "Potter é absolutamente imaturo!". Lílian considerava Remo um verdadeiro amigo, mas não se aproximava muito dele, pelos amigos que este possuía. Ela tentara aproximar-se dos Marotos nos primeiros anos, mas não conseguia compreender as coisas que eles faziam. Ela também achava Severo Snape uma pessoa completamente intragável, mas tinha pena do garoto: já era impopular pela aparência, ainda mais com Potter e Black fazendo-o a principal vítima de suas brincadeiras! Lílian não se admirava com o fato de Snape não possuir nenhum amigo. Foi tirada destes pensamentos ao se aproximar das garotas, porque, ao ver Héstia apertando a região sacra das costas, lugar onde havia batido na quina da cama ao ser atingida por um travesseiro nos joelhos (arremessado pela própria Lílian) e se desequilibrado, a garota não pôde deixar de rir.  
  
- Bom dia!  
  
- Ah, é, para você! – respondeu uma Héstia carrancuda.  
  
Lílian riu. Entregou os horários às amigas, e voltou-se para Alice.  
  
- Já falou com Frank e Amélia? – Perguntou a outra.  
  
- Não, quando eu desci eles não haviam chegado. – Lílian procurou os amigos - Ah, lá estão eles. – Disse, se levantando – Você não vem? – Perguntou, ao ver que a amiga não havia se mexido.  
  
- Não, estou faminta. Vou depois. – Alice respondeu, colocando algumas torradas no prato.  
  
- OK.  
  
Lílian passou pela mesa da Lufa-lufa ("Olá, Evans" "Bom dia, Evans" dos monitores, Dédalo Diggle e a namorada de Amos Diggory, cujo nome Lílian sempre esquecia, e do próprio Amos) até a mesa da Corvinal.  
  
- Bom dia, Lil. – Frank a cumprimentou, e Amélia acenou a cabeça – Por que Alice não veio?  
  
- Alice acabou de acordar. Diz ela que está faminta, mas que depois virá. – Lílian respondeu sorrindo. – Já receberam os horários?  
  
Os amigo fizeram que sim, a Lílian pegou o papel que Amélia lhe estendia. Consultando-o, falou:  
  
- Ai, vocês têm DCAT com o pessoal da Sonserina...  
  
- E Feitiços e Herbologia com vocês, Transfiguração e Poções com a Lufa- lufa. – Falou Amélia - Ah, Aritimancia é com a Sonserina também... Droga, não tinha pensado nisto... Narcisa vai estar lá...  
  
- Você vai fazer História da Magia também? Sei que passou nos NOM's, mas que carreira você pretende seguir? – Lílian perguntou, ao ver a matéria sublinhada.  
  
- Eu quero entrar no Ministério da Magia. – Amélia respondeu.  
  
- Mas, seu horário não vai ficar muito cheio? Afinal, agora vai ficar tudo bem mais difícil, com os NIEM's ano que vem...  
  
- Não, vou sair de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Rúnas e Estudo dos Trouxas.  
  
Lílian olhou para a amiga. O horário dela era superlotado, mas ela sempre conseguiu fazer o que queria, então Lílian preferiu não comentar. Em vez disso, perguntou:  
  
- E você, Frank? Que matérias você vai cursar este ano?  
  
- Como quero ser Auror, DCAT, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Poções e Rúnas Antigas. Eu e Alice concordamos que estas matérias seriam as mais importantes. Logicamente, nós prestamos atenção na orientação vocacional, mas achamos que será bom continuar em Rúnas... E você? Você nunca falou o que quer fazer.  
  
- É que eu ainda não me decidi entre ser Curandeira e Aurora. Então, vou fazer Poções, DCAT, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Herbologia.  
  
- Que bom – disse Amélia – Ah, olha, a Alice está vindo.  
  
Lílian olhou para traz e viu a amiga passando pela mesa da Lufa-lufa e se aproximando.  
  
- Oi Mélia! – Ela falou, dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga – Frank! – E correu para o namorado.  
  
- Eu acho melhor nós irmos indo – Amélia cochichou no ouvido de Lílian. Esta sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
- Bem, nossa primeira aula é Herbologia. Como vocês dois não têm, nós vamos indo. Até mais! – Disseram as duas. Os namorados nem pareceram ouvir. Quando Lílian verbalizou este fato, as duas riam gostosamente, e rindo saíram do Salão.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Oi gente!  
  
Muito obrigada pelos comentários, ajudaram muuuito. Eu sei que o Tiago não apareceu muito até agora, mas não se preocupem, logo isso vai mudar. Vocês iriam até cansar do Titi, se isso fosse possível risos.  
  
O próximo capítulo pode demorar, mas um dia chega. Sabe, é incrível como aquelas aulas chatas com professores insuportáveis conseguem te inspirar (a fazer qualquer coisa, menos prestar atenção nelas).  
  
É... Bem, é isso. Este capitulo é dedicado à Kit, que me ajudou (agradeçam à ela, se vcs gostaram, foi ela que me convenceu à publicar). Novamente muuuito obrigada pelos comentários.  
  
Até  
  
Babi 


	3. A detenção Parte I

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, mas eu gosto de brincar com eles.  
  
N/A.: Olá gente. Vejam bem, eu resolvi fazer alguém para o Siriuzinho. Então criei a Diana de última hora. Me digam o que vocês acharam dela, okay? Boa leitura!  
  
Como tudo pode Mudar  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
A detenção – Parte I  
  
Lílian estava indo em direção da sala dos monitores, para uma reunião. Sabia que Remo já estaria lá assim como também sabia que em cinco minutos as tarefas estariam divididas. A garota sorriu. Sim, aí entraria no assunto "detenção". Não que precisasse da ajuda de Remo para programá-la. É lógico que já o havia feito. Precisava, porém, do seu consentimento. Ela suspirou. As idéias para detenções ficavam cada vez mais escassas, uma vez que Potter e Black já haviam gastado praticamente todas. A menina sabia que aquilo nem de longe acabaria com as brincadeiras, mas causaria uma boa dor nas costas daqueles dois. E, sorrindo de tais pensamentos, entrou na sala da monitoria.  
  
- Olá Remo. – ela disse ao garoto.  
  
- Olá Lílian. – o garoto respondeu – E então, vamos aos horários?  
  
Lílian suspirou e deixou-se cair na cadeira em frente ao garoto. Ele começou a falar, exatamente como fazia todas as vezes. Lílian, inquieta e desatenta, além de extremamente entediada, endireitou-se na mesa e falou:  
  
- Remo, deixemos esta besteira para lá. Eu não tenho muito tempo para conversar com você, já que Potter faz o favor de ser absolutamente insuportável e de ser seu amigo. Além disso, o que eu disse no trem sobre a detenção ainda está de pé, mesmo que eles não tenham vindo falar comigo sobre isso.  
  
Remo olhou para a garota, estupefado. Lílian falara tudo numa velocidade incrível, não deixando brecha para ele revidar. Depois sorriu. Era algo incrível que o que Lílian sentisse por Tiago fosse tão diferente do que o garoto sentia por ela. Apesar do amigo sempre afirmar, em segredo, que agia daquela maneira só para irritá-la, Remo conhecia-o bem demais, e sabia que Tiago nutria algo extremamente especial pela ruiva. Remo só esperava que ele percebesse antes que fosse tarde demais. Ele sabia que Lílian era indiferente em relação ao amigo, que tinha estado ocupada demais estudando e com os seus amigos para que se apaixonasse. Tais amigos, porém, agora estariam um pouco mais afastados dela, uma vez que eles próprios haviam encontrado o amor e, involuntariamente, o sentimento que tanto estivera dormindo dentro da ruiva despertaria.  
  
- Fale sobre a detenção. – o garoto falou, ao perceber que a garota continuava a observá-lo. Lílian sorriu.  
  
- Bom, não é nada de mais... E eu ainda tenho que falar com a Profª McGonagall... Mas tudo bem – A garota possuía um brilho animado nos olhos ao começar a falar rapidamente. – É claro que eu sei que aqueles dois são incorrigíveis, e que essa detenção só vai fazer eles me odiarem ainda mais.  
  
E começou a explicar ao amigo seu plano.  
  
Quando ela terminou, Remo encarou-a. Por um instante pensou em tentar convencê-la em por alguma detenção normal, como destripar comadres na Ala Hospitalar, mas a imagem da cara de surpresa e indignação dos amigos que ele imaginou o impediu. "E afinal, eles precisam de alguma coisa do gênero".  
  
- Ah, Lílian, eu tenho pena dos meus amigos...  
  
A garota sorriu, vitoriosa.  
  
Lílian chegou ao dormitório aproximadamente dez horas. Olhou ao redor em busca de Alice, mas constatou que ela não havia chegado ainda. Viu que as outras companheiras de quarto já estavam dormindo e preparou-se para fazer o mesmo. Vasculhou por entre suas coisas, e, finalmente achando um livro de Feitiços encostou-se nos travesseiros preparando-se para ler.  
  
Porém a garota não conseguiu dormir. "Lílian Evans, sua cabeça [i] está realmente [/i] muito cheia!" Ela constatou, ao surpreender-se pensando em Tiago Potter "De [i] todas [/i] as pessoas que esta escola tem, você vai pensar logo em [i] quem [/i]? Naquele estúpido arrogante e mesquinho do Potter! Não me admira que você não esteja conseguindo dormir! Vai ter pesadelos, isso sim!" Ela repreendeu-se mentalmente. Mas não conseguiu continuar a ler, e só foi dormir muito tempo depois.  
  
Lílian acordou na manhã seguinte se perguntando por que raios estava se sentindo tão cansada. "É claro, Lílian, sua tola, você foi dormir quando o sol estava nascendo, o que você queria?" Ela pensou, amaldiçoando Potter mentalmente. O estúpido a perseguia até em sonhos! Mas graças ao costume de sempre acordar bem cedo, Lílian achou-se ainda com tempo para o café-da- manhã, se fosse rápida.  
  
Quando chegou no Salão Principal (ela havia sido [i] bem [/i] rápida), Lílian se sentou ao lado de Diana Leroy, sua amiga. Diana era uma bela garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que sempre usava brincos... digamos... [i] meio [/i] exagerados. Ela e Lílian faziam parte do grupo de garotas mais belas de Hogwarts, principalmente pela personalidade [i] única [/i] das duas. Eram extremamente parecidas em certos aspectos (como no de [i] desprezarem [/i] certos marotos denominados Sirius Black e Tiago Potter), e talvez por isso se entendessem tão bem. Lílian se aproximou realmente de Diana no terceiro ano, e desde então ficaram muito amigas. Tão amigas que Lílian recebeu as férias inteiras reclamações de Alice, pois no ano anterior a garota quase não falara com ela.  
  
Quando Lílian se sentou reparou que Diana estava quase pulando no pescoço de um certo maroto de cabelos negros e expressão arrogante. Ela arrependeu- se amargamente de ter se sentado no momento que o fez. Ninguém menos que Tiago Potter estava sentado a sua frente. Lílian não estava se sentindo muito disposta a brigar com aquele idiota imaturo àquela hora da manhã, por isso, quando viu o rapaz levar a mão aos cabelos e despenteá-los, Lílian procurou resistir a sua vontade de esganá-lo ali mesmo e concentrou-se em parar a briga da amiga e de Black.  
  
- Bom dia, Diana. – Lílian falou, na esperança de chamar a atenção da amiga. E conseguiu.  
  
Diana, que estivera olhando furiosa para Sirius, virou-se para Lílian e sua expressão suavizou-se.  
  
- Bom dia, Lily. Eu queria mesmo falar com você.  
  
- Bem, então a Evans vai ter que esperar. Nós vamos terminar esse assunto aqui.  
  
- Black, minha amiga vem muito antes de você, e eu não tenho nenhuma porcaria de assunto para falar com você. – Ela quase cuspiu as palavras.  
  
- Ah não?! Então por quê é que você estava quase cuspindo fogo há cinco minutos, hein?!!! – Ele perguntou, irônico.  
  
- Por que, Black, sua cara nojenta me faz perder todo e qualquer controle que eu tenha. E se ficou chateado, é melhor ir buscar consolo com seu harém, elas não vão negar-lhe isso. Vamos logo, Lily. – Diana retrucou, levantando-se bruscamente e dirigindo-se a porta. Lílian sorriu e seguiu a amiga em largas passadas.  
  
- E então, Alice tem te dado muito trabalho? –Diana perguntou, dirigindo-se a Lílian.  
  
- Razoavelmente. Ela está namorando o Frank, então isso facilita as coisas. E Emelina? – Lílian retrucou. Emelina Vance era amiga das duas, mas Diana estava tendo o mesmo problema com ela que Lílian tivera com Alice. Por isso as duas haviam decidido que era melhor falar com as amigas e serem mais atentas naquele ano, para isso não se repetir.  
  
- Igualmente. Emelina gosta de você também, então não tem muito problema. Agora já aquele outro...  
  
- Ok, eu sei. Potter e Black são duas criaturas extremamente insuportáveis, e eu não quero perder meu tempo falando deles.  
  
Diana riu abertamente, e as duas se dirigiram à sala de aula conversando.  
  
A primeira aula era Transfiguração, com a Profª McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall era a professora mais nova da escola, mas isso não a impedia de ser extremamente rígida em questão de disciplina. Lílian, em particular, adorava as aulas de McGonagall por causa disso. A aula transcorreu normalmente ("Evans! Sai comigo?" "Me deixa em paz, Potter!") e no final da aula Lílian se despediu de Diana e foi falar com a professora sobre a detenção.  
  
- Professora? Posso falar com a senhora?  
  
- Sim, certamente. – A professora olhou-a intensamente, com a expressão grave. – O que deseja?  
  
- É que Potter fez... Potter e Black fizeram uma coisa no trem, e eu prometi-lhes uma detenção. E, bem, eu gostaria da sua autorização para dá- la.  
  
- Autorização? Por que autorização? – a professora perguntou desconfiada.  
  
- É que... hum, bem,... como a senhora sabe, aqueles dois já ganharam mais detenções que todo o resto do sexto ano junto. E, bem, a minha idéia era... – A garota começou – Eu tinha pensado em fazê-los limpar as salas de aulas na sexta-feira à noite. TODAS as salas de aula. Sem magia.  
  
Lílian observou a professora, ansiosa. Esta, por sua vez, encarou a menina por trás dos óculos.  
  
- Sim, eu entendo, srta. Evans. Falarei com o Sr. Filch sobre isso. Ele com certeza ficará encantado em supervisionar um aluno fazer seu trabalho usual. Mas, existe um porém.  
  
- E qual seria este porém, professora?  
  
- Eu não sou tão ingênua, srta. Evans, a ponto de deixar os srs. Potter e Black cumprirem este tipo de detenção juntos. A srta. Estaria disposta a sacrificar sua noite da sexta-feira para supervisionar um dos dois?  
  
"Eu deveria ter imaginado. A professora está certa, Potter e Black juntos iam fazer um estrago imenso."A menina pensou.  
  
- Sim, professora.  
  
- Está certo, então. Deixo-a encarregada de avisar aos dois sobre a detenção. Agora é melhor ir para sua próxima aula.  
  
- Obrigada professora. – ela falou, e se dirigiu para a aula de Feitiços com um enorme sorriso estampado na face. Ao sair da sala, Lílian encontrou Diana a esperar por ela, para saber tudo o que se passara na sala de McGonagall.  
  
Lílian e Diana eram provavelmente umas das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts. Não que elas fossem patricinhas, como Narcisa Black, mas ainda assim eram populares. Elas eram alunas-modelo, bonitas e artilheiras do time de Quadribol. Na verdade, Lílian fez o teste no quarto ano, quando a vaga foi desocupada. Tiago Potter, que já naquela época era apanhador da Grifinória, ficou surpreso ao ver a "certinha-CDF" se candidatar à vaga, mas foi obrigado a calar a boca ao ver o talento da menina. Mesmo que não fosse tão rápida e ágil quanto ele, a garota era uma ótima artilheira, e muitos dos gols feitos nos jogos pela Grifinória até então eles deviam a ela. Diana se candidatou no segundo ano mesmo, apesar de só ter feito parte do time oficial a partir do terceiro. Quanto à beleza, elas nunca se importaram muito com isso. Eram bonitas por natureza, os cabelos rubros de Lílian combinando irresistivelmente bem com seus olhos verde-esmeralda e Diana com o charme natural de seus cabelos negos levemente ondulados fazendo contraste com os olhos extremamente azuis da menina, ambas com a pele branca levemente bronzeada. Elas eram populares por todas essas qualidades, mas se destacavam de todas as outras pelo simples fato de serem muito bonitas [i] e [/i] solteiras.  
  
Você pode estar se perguntando porque elas seriam conhecidas por serem bonitas e solteiras, mas a verdade é que todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts com essas qualidades já haviam passado pelos rapazes. Tiago e Sirius [i] eram [/i] realmente lindos, isso até ela admitiam (muito embora o fizessem apenas para elas mesmas). Na verdade, Lílian e Diana eram, também, as únicas garotas de toda a Hogwarts que realmente conseguiam fazer Tiago Potter e Sirius Black babarem [i] só [/i] por imaginá-las.  
  
As duas garotas entraram na sala de Flitwick, professor de Feitiços, e se juntaram à Amélia, Frank e Alice. Os três estranharam muito Lílian continuar sorrindo, uma vez que estavam sentados próximos aos Marotos.  
  
- Feliz em me ver Evans?- Perguntou Tiago, quase caindo da carteira ao ver a garota. Estivera tão ocupado com seus pensamentos que para ele Lílian se materializara a sua frente, surgindo de seus pensamentos.  
  
- Mais do que nunca Potter – Ela respondeu, o sorriso se intensificando a cada gesto do garoto.  
  
- Finalmente resolveu parar de contrariar a natureza e veio admitir o quanto sou irresistível? – Ele falou, irônico, passando a mão nos cabelos, numa tentativa de se recompor.  
  
- Só em seus sonhos, Potter. – Disse ela ríspida. Nem as ironias do garoto conseguiam apagar-lhe o sorriso. Na verdade, isso só contribuiu para aumentá-lo. - Preciso falar com você. E com Black também. - Completou, voltando à mesa, onde uma Diana a esperava, rindo.  
  
A atitude de Lílian o deixara bastante intrigado. Normalmente quando ele a provocava com aquele tipo de coisa, ela costumava ficar vermelha e responder algo com bastante raiva. Dessa vez, ela fizera exatamente o contrário. Alguma coisa naquele sorriso cínico dela o incomodava profundamente.  
  
O resto da aula transcorreu naturalmente. Rabicho conseguira explodir a pobre da almofada que lhe servia de cobaia para um feitiço de desilusão, Lílian ganhara 10 pontos por conseguir fazê-lo com perfeição logo na primeira tentativa, Sirius conseguira um novo encontro com uma corvinal sexta-feira à noite e Tiago continuara intrigado com o que Lílian dissera.  
  
- Hei, Almofadinhas - Chamou ele ao fim da aula – A Evans disse que quer falar conosco.  
  
- Agora? – Perguntou Sirius, que estava confortavelmente abraçado com a morena – Diga a ela que estou meio ocupado aqui. – Disse, sorrindo de maneira sedutora para a garota ao lado.  
  
- Acho melhor você ir, Sirius – Disse Remo, surgindo de não-sei-de- onde.  
  
- Que bom ver que os marotos estão reunidos aqui, isso facilita muito mais a minha vida. – Se intrometeu Lílian –Como o Sr. Black tãããããããããããããão ocupado, eu vou direto ao assunto: detenção, para os dois, sexta à noite – Disse ela, apontando para Tiago e Sirius.  
  
A expressão dos dois era, no mínimo, exatamente igual ao que Remo havia imaginado. O lábio superior de Sirius estava levemente crispado, dando-lhe uma aparência de completo choque. Tiago deixou o queixo cair e parou no meio do ato de passar a mão nos cabelos. Remo, por sua vez, parecia estar fazendo uma força desumana para olhar para o livro, pois se os encarasse cairia na risada. E Lílian sorria maldosamente para os dois incrédulos a sua frente.  
  
- Você [i] não pode [/i] estar falando sério. – Tiago aparentemente se recuperou primeiro que Sirius. – Evans. [i] Evans [/i]. Primeira sexta- feira feira em Hogwarts. [i] Nossa primeira sexta-feira em Hogwarts [/i]. Você não tem o direito de nos fazer pagar uma detenção! É um dia precioso!  
  
- Ora, você deveria ter pensado no [i] dia precioso [/i] quando fez aquela brincadeirinha no trem, Potter.  
  
- Tudo isso por causa do [i] Ranhoso [/i]? Evans, por que você não pára de fazer draminha e sai logo comigo? – Ele começou a forçar a barra.  
  
- Potter, é melhor você não abusar da minha boa vontade. E o porquê de eu não sair com você até hoje eu realmente achei que estivesse bem claro. Você. É. Um. IDIOTA! – E se virou, batendo os pés enquanto se dirigia a onde Diana estava.  
  
- Eu não acredito numa coisa dessas! – Sirius exclamou, se recuperando do transe. – A Evans [i] não tem [/i] esse direito! – Ele estava visivelmente horrorizado. – Você sabia disso e [i] não nos contou [/i]?!? – Ele virou-se para Remo. Este, por sua vez, não tirou os olhos do livro.  
  
- Ah é, eu acho que a Lílian comentou algo do gênero... – Ele disse, com um sorriso ameaçando formar-se em seus lábios. - Não ponham a culpa em mim. [i] Eu [/i] não gostaria de ter visto o Snape nu sem algum preparo psicológico antes.  
  
Diante dessa declaração, os quatro marotos riram (siiiim, quatro, o Pedro [i] estava [/i] lá também).  
  
- É, e vocês deveriam dar graças aos céus por ela ter escolhido esta semana. – Começou Pedro, em voz baixa. - Senão vocês não iam poder acompanhar o [i] lobinho [/i]...  
  
Os quatro se entreolharam, ainda rindo de forma debochada.  
  
- É, ele teria ficado tão solitário... – Tiago falou, rindo zombateiro para Sirius.  
  
- Tadinho. – O outro completou, irônico.  
  
Era sexta-feira, 21:00. Hora e data em que, normalmente, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black estariam encontrando suas mais novas ficantes para um "passeio" noturno, ou azarando Severo Snape, ou se dirigindo ao Salgueiro Lutador, se fosse lua cheia.  
  
Naquele dia, porém, os dois estavam sentados comportados e entediados na sala comunal da Grifinória, esperando a monitora para cumprirem a primeira (e certamente não a última) detenção daquele ano. Bem, só podiam esperar, além de xingarem-na mentalmente. Ou oralmente.  
  
- E tudo isso por causa de uma brincadeirinha [i] inocente [/i] com o Seboso! Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver algo tão injusto. – Falou o garoto de cabelos rebeldes sentado numa poltrona pelo o que parecia ser a décima quinta vez em cinco minutos para Sirius, que estava deitado olhando para o teto no sofá macio em frente à lareira.  
  
- Eu sei, cara, eu concordo. Mas não precisa repetir! Eu já ouvi, ok?!!! – Ele exclamou, grosseiro, pois já estava levemente alterado com aquilo tudo. Seu tom de voz fez com que o outro afundasse no assento, resmungando.  
  
- E ainda chega atrasada!  
  
Sirius revirou os olhos ao perceber que o amigo ia começar tudo de novo.  
  
- Façamos o seguinte, Pontas. Eu vou lá em cima ver como o Pedrinho está se saindo, ou se ele já transformou o Remo em uma lesma verde de pintinhas laranjas e você fica aqui esperando a Evans. – Dizendo isso, levantou-se ligeiro e dirigiu-se às escadas do seu dormitório antes que o outro pudesse protestar (o que ele tentou fazer).  
  
Tiago, então, deitou-se onde Sirius estava momentos antes. "Que amigão você é, Amolfadinhas..." Ele pensou. Ficou se revirando, na tentativa de encontrar uma posição confortável, mas desistiu. Resolveu subir no dormitório feminino para chamar Lílian logo ("E quem sabe eu não aproveito para fazê-la mudar de idéia?!?").  
  
Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Tiago começou a subir os degraus quando viu que Lílian estava descendo, distraída. Porém a escada havia se transformado numa imensa esteira caracol e íngreme. Viu Lílian ficar surpresa e começar a cair, sem ter tempo de reagir, e com seus reflexos rápidos pegou a menina e girou o corpo, de forma com que ela caísse por cima dele. Lílian, por sua vez, para não cair de cara, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e nos joelhos. No final, Tiago estava deitado de barriga para cima, os óculos levemente tortos, sentindo a respiração rápida de Lílian contra seu rosto, os lábios rosados da garota a poucos centímetros dos seus próprios, os cabelos cor-de-cobre caídos como uma cortina vermelha em volta deles, sentindo o calor liberado pelo corpo dela, os cotovelos cada um de um lado da sua cabeça, fazendo com que as mãos dela tocassem seus cabelos, agora mais despenteado do que nunca, as dele ainda rodeando a cintura fina da garota, cujos olhos verdes o encaravam, pela primeira vez não contendo raiva ou qualquer coisa do gênero, apenas extremamente surpresos.  
  
Ficaram alguns segundo apenas se encarando, as duas únicas almas na sala comunal deserta. Então Tiago observou a garota compreender a posição que estavam e suas maçãs do rosto ficarem muito coradas. Ela se sentou e ele viu-a contemplou-a corando ainda mais – como seus joelhos rodeavam a cintura dele, quando sentara o fizera bem encima de seu quadril. Lílian ficou de pé de um salto, ainda muito vermelha. Tiago levantou-se vagarosamente, ficando primeiro apoiado nos cotovelos, depois sentando-se e finalmente ficando de pé, e levou a mão aos cabelos. Quando o fez a expressão da ruiva, que até o momento estava corada e surpresa, não sabendo exatamente como reagir, mudou para a normal máscara de raiva.  
  
- Seus cabelos já estão despenteados o suficiente para você os bagunçar ainda mais, Potter. – Ela sibilou, ainda com as bochechas meio rosadas.  
  
- Seis anos de convivência não lhe ensinaram que meu cabelo [i] nunca [/i] deixará de ser despenteado, Evans? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom.  
  
- E isso por acaso algum dia foi motivo para você despenteá-los ainda mais? – Ela retrucou, agora sem nem um pingo de desembaraço.  
  
- Ahá, então quer dizer que a senhorita Evans [i] repara [/i] no meu cabelo?!? – Ele falou, sarcástico. As bochechas de Lílian voltaram a ficar coradas com este comentário. Mas quando ela pegou fôlego para gritar aos quatro ventos "Eu NUNCA repararia em nada SEU ou que diga respeito a VOCÊ se você não fizesse tanto ESFORÇO para mostrar!" Sirius desceu do dormitório masculino.  
  
Lílian desviou os olhos de Tiago e virou-se.  
  
- Ótimo, Black já está aqui. Vamos indo, então. – Ela falou numa voz surpreendentemente fria e se dirigiu ao retrato da Mulher Gorda se nem olhar para trás.  
  
- É impressão minha ou aconteceu algo que irritou profundamente a monitora Lílian Evans? – Sirius perguntou, olhando sarcástico para Tiago. Este, por sua vez, sorriu marotamente.  
  
- Nem te conto. Mas vamos logo, senão é capaz dela – Ele apontou com a cabeça para o buraco onde Lílian estava saindo da sala comunal. – nos transformar em duas esculturas de gelo. E eu tenho certeza que eu não gostaria de ser uma. – ele sorriu mais ainda. O outro suspirou.  
  
- É vamos atrás da [i] Dama de Gelo [/i]. – Sirius exclamou rindo, refazendo os passos de Lílian em direção do retrato, sendo seguido por Tiago.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Olá gente!  
  
Este capítulo não ficou tão grande como se esperava, mas por favor não me matem. Eu tinha que "preparar o terreno".  
  
Eu sei que a detenção ficou ridícula, foi criada de última hora. Eu fui muuuito estúpida fazendo todo aquele suspense no capítulo passado, mas fiz o meu máximo para remediar meu erro. A Diana foi outra completamente improvisada, mas ela vai aparecer bastante daqui para a frente.  
  
Como vcs devem ter percebido, eu sou tarada por itálico. Como nos outros dois capítulos não aparecia, eu acabei dando um jeito de vcs perceberem (falando nisso, como eu consigo fazer aparecer o itálico? Alguém sabe?)  
  
Bem, finalmente devo agradecer à Paulinha Granger (valeu. Espero que realmente tenha futuro), Sopa (você conhece uma menina chamada Tainá? Ela é do meu francês), Nana (eu demorei muito?), Tici-chan (muito obrigada! Acha que eu fui muito lerda?), Tainah (hahaha, eu sei. Eu tb acho que é impossível), Hana Kashitaoken (eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara qdo eu li seu comentário, sabia?!), Isabelle Potter Demonangels (cara, sua fic ta mto legal!), Fly E. Potter(e então? Te decepcionei?) e Fe-chan (eu faço o meu máximo), que comentaram.  
  
Este capítulo é dedicado a Fe-chan, que o revisou.  
  
Bjs pessoal!E reviews, please, eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo.  
  
Bye  
  
Babi . 


	4. A detenção Parte II

**Como tudo pode Mudar**

Capítulo 3

**A detenção – Parte II**

"Como aquele _[i]estúpido, imbecil PÔDE[/i]_?!?! Pervertido, tarado, depravado" Pensava Lílian, enquanto caminhava batendo os pés em direção a sala da Profª. McGonagall, onde ela os estaria esperando para a detenção "E eu quase _[i]beijei[/i]_ o Potter! O _[i]Potter[/i]_!" Ela estava furiosa por aquilo que acontecera na sala comunal. Se não tivesse percebido a posição em que se encontravam, só Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido. "E ele ainda deixou o _[i]cheiro[/i] _dele em mim! Que absurdo!"

Enquanto a menina resmungava baixinho suas indignações, Tiago contava para Sirius, rindo, o que acontecera. O outro parecia espantado com a idéia de Tiago ainda não estar a sete palmos da terra.

- Incrível, cara... Então quer dizer que a Evans _[i]é de fato[/i]_ uma garota... Isso é que é descoberta... – Sirius falou, irônico. Tiago continuou com o sorriso, que ia de orelha a orelha.

Chegaram à sala de McGonagall, Lílian ainda resmungando e Tiago ainda sorrindo. Filch já estava lá, com uma expressão tão maldosa na face que até mesmo Lílian se assustou, apesar de saber que aquele sorriso não era dirigido a ela.

- Bom, eu suponho que todos já sabem o porquê de estarem aqui. – Minerva McGonagall, que sempre fora muito direta, foi logo ao ponto. – A sua detenção será limpar as salas de aula. Eu conversei com o diretor, e ele achou melhor que fossem apenas as salas usadas pelo sexto ano. Mas – aqui ela parou e os encarou profundamente – isso não quer dizer que sejam poucas. Vocês têm muito trabalho a fazer. Vão dividir-se; sr Black, o senhor vai trabalhar sob a supervisão do sr.Filch nas as masmorras e nos primeiros andares do castelo; o senhor, Potter, será encarregado das torres e do resto da escola com a srta. Evans. Ali estão os materiais que irão usar. – Ela acrescentou, apontando para uns potes e latas atrás da porta.

As reações foram diversas; Filch estendeu ainda mais o sorriso, ficando mais semelhante ainda a um maníaco assassino, Sirius deixou o queixo cair, numa expressão clara de puro horror, Tiago pareceu atordoado demais para demonstrar qualquer reação, Lílian parecia estar usando todo o seu alto-controle para não começar a berrar com a professora, pois o que mais queria era berrar com ela que _[i]jamais[/i]_ passaria uma noite inteira atrás daquela _[i]criatura[/i]_, mesmo que fosse para vê-lo trabalhar, e Minerva simplesmente acenou com a mão, como se dissesse para irem logo.

E foi isso o que fizeram. Filch deu um cutucão em Sirius e abriu a porta. O garoto ainda possuía a expressão de alguém que acabara de assinar seu contrato de morte quando saiu. Tiago, enquanto o amigo saia em choque, arrumava nos ombros os produtos de limpeza que usaria para cumprir a detenção.

Lílian saiu da sala olhando firmemente para a frente, numa tentativa furiosa de ignorar o rapaz que vinha logo atrás dela. "Bom," pensou Tiago, enquanto ia para o lado da ruiva "nós vamos passar a noite toda juntos, ela vai ter que parar com isso uma hora" ele acrescentou para si mesmo, quando Lílian virou a cabeça para não encará-lo. Essa era uma grande oportunidade, e ele não ia deixá-la escapar assim tão facilmente.

A garota subiu as escadas rapidamente, e olhou em volta. A porta da sala de DCAT estava aberta, e Lílian entrou sem olhar para trás. Isso estava começando a frustrar o garoto que vinha atrás dela, mas ele não fez nada. Simplesmente entrou e pôs os potes no chão, enquanto Lílian se sentava numa cadeira no canto, de frente para ele, e puxava um livro grosso, de páginas a amareladas e capa de couro escuro de dentro da bolsa. A menina pôs-se a ler, porém ao perceber a falta de ação do garoto em pé a sua frente, esqueceu-se que supostamente ela devia ignorá-lo e o encarou com a expressão grave.

- Potter, _[i]por que[/i]_ você acha que eu estaria _[i]aqui[/i]_ com _[i]você[/i]_ para te ver fazendo nada? – Ela perguntou, sarcástica.

-Bem, Evans, eu não saberia te dizer por que você estaria aqui para me ver fazendo nada, mas se você quiser a gente pode fazer alguma coisa mais _[i]interessante[/i]_... – Tiago respondeu, seus olhos se fechando como duas fendas, brilhando de malícia, e um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Lílian, entretanto, perdeu todo o controle que estava tão dificilmente lutando para manter até àquela hora.

- Potter, eu não estou aqui para ouvir suas idiotices! Limpe logo está sala, será melhor para nós dois! E não me venha com essa sua ladainha ridícula novamente. – Ela quase berrara, e ficou de pé num instante. Tiago, por sua vez, começou a fazer seu trabalho, ainda ostentando um sorriso na face.

Lílian estava furiosa com Tiago, e a garota não dirigiu uma palavra a ele nas outras duas salas daquele andar. Ela simplesmente entrava e saia das salas, acenando com a cabeça para ele entrar ou encarando-o de forma severa quando ele se distraía. "Estúpido, _[i]estúpido[/i]_ Potter! Como, _[i]como[/i]_ ele consegue ser tão imbecilmente imaturo? Tão... tão" Ela o olhou de relance enquanto subia as escadas. Ele andava distraído, com os braços segurando as alças dos potes apoiados nos ombros, olhando para o teto como se nunca tivesse reparado nele e uma rara expressão séria em sua face, fazendo com que ele parecesse tão... "Lindo... Lílian Evans! O que você está pensando! Tudo bem, você _[i]sabe[/i]_ que ele é muito bonito, mas isso são só hormônios!" E voltou a olhar para a frente, ralhando consigo mesma até entrar na sala cuja a porta estava aberta e sentar-se numa cadeira. Ainda brava com seus próprios pensamentos, abriu o livro, mas dessa vez nem se deu o trabalho de tentar lê-lo. Ela simplesmente mirou a página velha e desgastada, com os olhos completamente desfocalizados. Tiago, percebendo a distração da ruiva, apoiou-se no cabo da vassoura e sorriu.

- Hum... Evans? Você podia parar de fingir... eu sei que eu sou irresistível – Ele disse, divertido.

- Do que você está falando, Potter? O que eu estou fingindo? – Ela perguntou, ríspida.

- Ler o livro... você ainda não passou nenhuma página. – Ele respondeu a ela, o sorriso aumentando enquanto Lílian corou violentamente e passou três páginas de vez. – Ora, você não precisa fazer isso... eu já disse, é normal... eu sou lindo mes-

- Ora, cale esse seu bocão, Potter. – Ela o interrompeu. – Eu só estava... só estava vendo uma referência a essa página! Conferindo, sabe... Hey, espere um momento! Por que eu deveria estar te dando qualquer tipo de satisfação? Volte a limpar, Potter, agora mesmo! – Ela falou, recobrando a compostura. Tiago, porém, simplesmente abriu ainda mais o sorriso, por mais impossível que isso possa parecer.

- Do que você está rindo, Potter? – Lílian perguntou, ao perceber a atitude do rapaz.

- Da sua aceitação.- Ele respondeu, olhando-a de uma maneira que a irritou profundamente.

- Seja claro, Potter, eu não sou obrigada a entender como funciona esse seu cérebro estúpido.

Ele (incrivelmente) sorriu ainda mais e aproximou-se perigosamente dela. Vendo isso, Lílian prendeu a respiração.

- Ande logo com essa arrumação, Potter, eu quero acabar logo com isso. –Ela disse, o interrompendo antes de ele começar a falar. Tiago continuou a limpar a sala, mas ainda sorria daquela forma exagerada e estranhamente maliciosa. Lílian estava começando a ficar impaciente por não saber o porquê daquilo, mas conteve sua curiosidade. Ela tinha mais medo da resposta dele do que gostaria de admitir.

_[i]E[/i]_, para piorar a situação, ele _[i]estava[/i]_ certo, e ela tinha que admitir isso. Não lera quase nada do livro, e não prestou absolutamente nenhuma atenção no que leu. Isso a frustrava profundamente. Não que não tenha lido o livro, já o sabia de cór e salteado, mas o fato de Potter estar _[i]certo[/i]_.

Tiago continuou cumprindo a detenção, mas em vez de estar tentando fazê-la prestar atenção nele, ele apenas limpava a sala calmamente _[i]e[/i]_ com o maldito sorriso. Lílian estava extremamente irritada, e não parava de lançar-lhe olhares raivosos.

Bem no fundo, apesar de deixar parecer que não percebia, Tiago notava os olhares da garota, e se divertia imensamente com eles.

Na sala seguinte, quando Tiago já estava quase terminando, Lílian foi vencida pela curiosidade, pois o rapaz _[i]continuava[/i]_ com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Potter? – Ela chamou, delicadamente. Ele a olhou com a expressão inocente.

- Sim, Evans? – Ele falou.

- Por que você está sorrindo desde aquela hora? – Lílian perguntou, num sussurro.

- Da sua aceitação. – Tiago respondeu, novamente. Lílian, porém, não ficou nada satisfeita com a resposta.

- Potter, não tente testar minha paciência... Fala logo! – Ela falou, mas apesar da expressão de raiva no rosto da ruiva, ela estava quase suplicando para que ele falasse logo. Tiago não pôde deixar de perceber isso, e o ânimo do garoto apenas aumentou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que eu deveria? – Tiago perguntou, sarcástico.

Lílian não gostou nem um pouco daquela nova resposta do garoto.

- Você quer mesmo que eu fale, não é?! Pois bem, Potter, porque eu estou morrendo de curiosidade!

Tiago parou o que estava fazendo (ou fingindo que estava fazendo) e estreitou os olhos na direção dela.

- Quer dizer que a senhorita monitora-_[i]perfeição[/i]_-Evans também se rebaixa a sentir sentimentos como a curiosidade? Oh, isso é uma novidade incrível.

O tom de sarcasmo dele fez com que Lílian ficasse roxa de raiva.

- O. Que. Você. Quer. Dizer. Com. Isso? – Ela falou, num sibilo.

- Que você é _[i]tão[/i]_ perfeita que eu pensei que estivesse acima desse tipo de sentimento. – Ele respondeu, encarando-a, como que para provocá-la.

Mas Lílian podia até se deixar levar pela raiva, mas não era estúpida. Logo entendeu que Tiago pretendia deixá-la furiosa, para fazer alguma coisa estúpida e ficar na mão dele, além de morrendo de curiosidade. Então entrou no jogo também.

- Ora, Potter, você não precisava me lembrar disso. Eu sei que eu sou perfeita para seus olhos. – E retrucou, os olhos brilhando, desafiando-o a respondê-la.

Foi a vez de Tiago ficar furioso. Como ela podia respondê-lo? Além de Sirius, ninguém havia feito isso antes.

- Bem, Evans, se você é tão prepotente a esse ponto, não tem o menor direito de me acusar de arrogante em frente à escola inteira. – Ele falou, frio.

- Só sou prepotente com seres biltres como você, Potter. – Ela disse, sorrindo vitoriosa.

Tiago abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Olhou-a indignado, fechou a boca e pegou a vassoura para terminar de limpar a sala. Enquanto varria, pensava que aquilo não ia ficar baixo. E sorriu maliciosamente de novo. "Ah, não, minha querida. Eu ainda tenho uma carta na manga."

Depois daquilo, Lílian não pôde deixar de se sentir bem. Muito bem, na verdade. Tão bem que até conseguiu ler um capítulo inteiro do livro, prestando atenção nele. Naquele andar haviam apenas duas salas a serem limpas, portanto Lílian já estava subindo as escadas, pensando que esse seria o último andar antes das torres. "É, nós já estamos acabando...". Estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos que esqueceu de pular o degrau solto da escada.

Sentiu-se cair. Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao perceber o que acontecera. Viu o teto, e estava se preparando para a dor no cabeça que iria sentir quando esta encontrasse o chão.

Mas a dor não veio, e ela nem bateu a cabeça no chão. Foi segura antes por dois braços firmes e fortes, que a ampararam por trás.

- No que estava pensando, Evans, para ficar tão distraída? Em mim? – Ela ouviu a voz levemente rouca e cheia de sarcasmo de Tiago no seu ouvido. Queria respondê-lo de uma maneira não muito educada, mas ele estava próximo, próximo demais para que conseguisse falar qualquer tipo de coisa. Além do mais, não era mentira. _[i]Estava[/i] _pensando nele, sim. Então simplesmente respirou fundo, deixando que o cheiro agradável do rapaz preenchesse seus pulmões. Pela segunda vez na mesma noite sentia aquela fragrância tão perto de si. Mas seu pé ainda estava preso, e quando ela finalmente "despertou" e tentou se afastar, doeu terrivelmente, fazendo com que ela se contraísse.

Tiago percebeu essa ação da garota, pois a observava atentamente. Observava sua expressão de alívio quando ele a amparou, e, se não estivesse muito enganado, de prazer quando Lílian percebeu quem o fazia. Mas perdeu todo o sarcasmo ao vê-la se contrair de dor.

- Lílian, você está bem? – Ele perguntou, preocupado.

Ela o olhou, meio surpresa.

- Eu... eu acho que eu só machuquei o tornozelo. – Lílian disse, choramingando um pouco. – Mas acho que vai passar.

- É, deve ser uma dor momentânea – Tiago concordou. Delicadamente, ajudou a ruiva a tirar o pé afundado no degrau, e depois a pegou no colo. Lílian soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, e se mexeu, inquieta.

- Eu pensei que fosse só uma dor momentânea! – Ela falou para ele, indignada.

Tiago sorriu para ela.

- Sim, mas é melhor você não forçar seu pé, por que pode piorar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e se aconchegou no peito dele, meio contrariada. Podia sentir a respiração dele e ouvir seu coração batendo. Incrivelmente, aquele ritmo a acalmou, e ela se sentiu inexplicavelmente bem. Lílian sentia que poderia ficar ali para sempre que nada jamais a atingiria. Inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, ouvindo aquela melodia relaxante, deixando com que ela penetrasse até o âmago de sua alma.

Tiago viu Lílian fechar a cara, contrariada, mas se aconchegando contra ele mesmo assim. Analisou cada parte de seu rosto, agora que tinha a oportunidade de observá-lo tão de perto. Ela era perfeita, sem dúvida alguma. O cabelo rubro caía por sua face, levemente anelado nas pontas. O rosto fino e claro realçava seus fantásticos olhos cor-de-esmeralda, agora mirando o nada. Percebeu a respiração dela acalmar, e naquele momento quis protegê-la para sempre. Ela ficava tão linda sem aquela expressão séria no rosto... De repente, Lílian respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Um anjo... Sim, ela se parecia com um anjo assim.

Tiago chegou até a porta aberta e olhou para a ruiva em seus braços. Gostaria que ela ficasse ali para sempre, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria, e que se ele não a chamasse seria pior. Sacudiu-a delicadamente. Lílian abriu os olhos e o encarou, confusa. Então viu a porta aberta e compreendeu a situação.

Os dois entraram, e Lílian estava se sentindo desconfortável. Passara todo o ano anterior brigando com ele, e agora estava no _[i]colo[/i]_ dele?! Como poderia explicar isso? Porque _[i]certamente[/i]_ NÃO estava apaixonada por ele, e NÃO iria sair com ele. Se bem que...

- E então, Evans...

...ele _[i]ainda[/i]_ não tinha pedido para...

- ...vai sair comigo agora?

- NÃO, Potter, eu não vou sair com você – Ela disse, virada para a parede. – Não pense que só por causa do que aconteceu eu estou apaixonada por vo... O que foi? – Ela falara virando para ele, e lá estava o _[i]maldito[/i]_ insuportável sorriso. – Ah, agora você vai me explicar o por quê desse sorriso ridículo!

Ele estreitou os olhos e andou na direção dela.

- Muito bem, Evans, o por quê do sorriso _[i]ridículo[/i]_, é como eu já disse, da sua aceitação. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Por duas vezes, _[i]duas vezes[/i]_ eu falei que eu era lindo, e por _[i]duas vezes[/i]_ você NÃO negou. – _"- Hum... Evans? Você podia parar de fingir... eu sei que eu sou irresistível - Do que você está falando, Potter? O que eu estou fingindo?"_

"_-Ora, você não precisa fazer isso... eu já disse, é normal... eu sou lindo mes- -Ora, cale esse seu bocão, Potter."_

_- _Quando eu perguntei por quê você tinha tropeçado, você, novamente, NÃO negou que era porque estava pensando em mim. – Neste ponto, Lílian já tinha o queixo completamente caído, e Tiago estava absurdamente perto dela. – _[i]E[/i]_ quando EU falei que era só uma dor momentânea, você nem discutiu comigo, mesmo eu não sendo curandeiro... – Ele agora estava quase encostando seu nariz no dela, mas Lílian estava paralisada. – O que quer dizer que você confia em mim...

Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando. Lílian podia negar, mas até que gostava de ter as mãos de dedos longos do garoto a acariciando. Ela estava se deixando levar pelo clima, seus olhos já entreabertos, quando viram, ela e Tiago, pelo canto do olho, um vulto prateado passar do lado deles. Barão Sangrento, porém, não reparou nos dois jovens no aposento. Ele simplesmente passou reto, atravessando a parede oposta.

Mas a aparição do fantasma dera a Lílian chance para pensar numa resposta. Ela se soltou e deu um forte tapa na bochecha de Tiago, cuja cabeça virou com o impacto. A ruiva se afastou do garoto que a olhava abobalhado.

- Você é tão... tão insuportável, estúpido, abusado, idiota e indiscutivelmente prepotente, metido e nojento, que eu não sei _[i]como[/i]_ você não perde o pomo cego pela sua Ridícula e absurda arrogância! E ainda presta atenção nisso! – Ela bufou, irritada – Volte logo a limpar essa porcaria, por que eu-

Mas Lílian foi interrompida pela porta que se abrira.

- Está tudo bem por aqui, senhorita Evans? – A professora McGonagall apareceu, e fez a pergunta com um ar grave, olhando da garota ruiva quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, com fúria nos olhos, mas já se acalmando, para o rapaz com a lateral do rosto vermelha, olhando abestalhado para ela.

- Sim, professora, está tudo muito bem. Só faltam mais as salas deste andar e a Torre de Astronomia. – Lílian respondeu.

- Está bem então. Depois vão diretamente para a sala comunal, entenderam? – Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – Boa noite então.

Assim que a professora saiu da sala, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no ambiente.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça quando disse que estava tudo bem? Você ia me matar! – Tiago falou tentando descontrair o ambiente.

- E teria sido muito bem-feito. – Ela respondeu, seca.

Depois disso, as outras três salas do andar foram limpas sem que trocassem nenhuma palavra a mais do que o absolutamente necessário. Então começaram a subir as escadas para a Torre de Astronomia. Lílian ainda estava furiosa com Tiago pelo que ele havia feito, e ele decepcionado pelo _[i]não[/i]_ chegou a fazer.

A Torre era um aposento redondo, com uma enorme abertura no teto, que ia quase até o chão e cheio de telescópios e mesinhas. Estava ventando, e Lílian estremeceu quando o ar gelado fez seu cabelo voar. A garota sentou-se perto da "janela" em silêncio, e enterrou a cabeça no livro. Tiago ficou alguns instantes admirando a beldade ruiva lendo, mas então se lembrou que ela provavelmente o olharia com repreensão se ele continuasse parado e pegou o pano para começar a limpar as mesinhas.

Lílian, depois de algum tempo, desistiu completamente do livro, e fitou o céu do lado de fora. As estrelas já estavam começando a desaparecer, e o céu estava clareando lentamente. O vento frio chicoteava em suas bochechas, fazendo sua face adquirir um tom levemente rosado. Seus olhos demonstravam uma espécie de melancolia que Tiago nunca havia visto na garota. Era engraçado, Sirius vivia dizendo que quando ele a conhecesse melhor, ele enxergaria as imperfeições da ruiva e veria que na verdade ele não estava apaixonado por ela, mas na verdade, quanto mais descobria coisas sobre Lílian, mais ele queria se aproximar dela.

Os braços de Tiago doíam horrivelmente quando ele terminou.

- Hey, Evans, eu acabei... – Ele chamou, massageando o braço. - Evans? – Ele repetiu ao ver que Lílian não dera sinais que o havia escutado.

Tiago chamou-a algumas vezes, mas a garota parecia estar num transe. Ele a fitou profundamente, e ela parecia tão bonita...

Quando Lílian sentiu os dois braços em sua cintura, apoiou-se no peito do dono deles, se aquecendo. Ela se sentiu tão confortável, e apesar de saber que era Tiago, não o impediu quando ele lentamente a virou. Aquela sensação era tão boa que na verdade Lílian não estava raciocinando muito bem. Deixou-se virar, e rodeou com as mãos o pescoço do rapaz, num gesto involuntário.Ele a apertou ainda mais contra si, e seus rostos se tocaram.

Começou um beijo selvagem, um procurando os lábios do outro desesperadamente, como se fossem morrer se privados daquilo. Lílian abraçou o pescoço de Tiago com força, enquanto o garoto invadia sua boca com a língua, a apertando mais e mais contra seu corpo, os dois parecendo um só ser.

Tiago se sentiu no Céu, e por ele não sairia dali tão cedo. Era bom sentir, finalmente, a garota dos olhos verdes-vivo em seus braços, onde ele poderia protegê-la e tê-la para sempre. Sentiu as mãos finas em seu cabelo, puxando-o, e a beijava com sofreguidão. Nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a sua vida. A respiração pausada e ofegante dela perto de sua orelha fazia com que seus cabelos da nuca se arrepiassem, mas tudo isso só o estimulava a querer mais.

Aquela era uma sensação nova e boa para Lílian, a de estar segura nos braços de alguém, a de se sentir amada por ser apenas ela mesma. Ele sentia os dedos longos do menino vagueando pela sua cintura e o calor que emanava do corpo dele a aquecia por dentro.

De repente, a real verdade do que estava fazendo a fez voltar ao normal, e Lílian empurrou Tiago com todas as suas forças. A face da garota estava quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, mas agora era de pura vergonha. Tiago ofegava, e olhava confuso para ela, sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo, mas Lílian não viu isso. A ruiva abaixou a cabeça e saiu da Torre em passos firmes para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bom gente, desculpa a demora, foi falta de inspiração mesmo. O capítulo está pequeno, sim, mas é que eu tinha que postar hj msm...**

**Vamos às reviews:**

**Fe-chan: Fe-chan, querida, obrigada pelo seu apoio! Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você! E, sim, uma semana sem vc significa uma semana sem nenhuma atualização XD**

**Irmas Potter: Poxa, cara, valeu. Que bom que vc gostou da queda.**

**pink usko: Bom, ta aqui seu "estalinho"... Hihihihi, espero que satisfaça por enquanto.**

**MyaAngel: Que bom que vc gostou da Diana! Tudo bem que ela não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas já tenho algumas coisas para ela nos próximos... rsrsrsrs**

**Tainah: Valeu! É a posição dos dois foi mto comédia... Aqui está o quarto capítulo (só não pergunte pelo quinto... aiai, eu e minhas faltas de inspiração...)**

**Hana Kashitaoken: Estou trabalhando nisso... preciso mesmo de uma lugar para por a cara... Mas que bom que vc gostou! Sabe que eu não seria nada sem vc, onee-chan!**

**Shady Warrior:Vc tb acha? Cara, aula de religião é um saco, concordo. Vc vai ver o que vai acontecer com ela...**

**Li-sama: Ta aqui, onde o Tiago e a Lílian se beijam, SEU capítulo e sua surpresa! Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Sarah-chan: Valeu! Que bom q vc gostou, Sarinha!**

**Amanda Dumbledore: Bom, eu não sei te dizer se o Tonks é trouxa ou não, mas qdo eu li, eu entendi que ele era bruxo nascido trouxa. Não sei o que é que houve, talvez seja msm... De qualquer modo, obrigada! Eu tb adoro sua fic (Áqua e Vinho, sabe?!)!**

**Bebely: É, L/T é mto lindo! Não, sei, acho que eles não vão conseguir se levantar a tempo para o café... Principalmente o Sirius, tadinho... tão santo!**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, LI-SAMA!**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a você, pelos seus 15 aninhos. Beijos e felicidades!**

**Até, e eu espero reviews!**

**Bjos**

**Babi**


	5. O Clube dos Duelos

**Como tudo pode mudar**

Capítulo 5

**O Clube dos Duelos**

Lílian chegou no dormitório feminino arfando. Ela sabia que deixar Potter sozinho na escola vazia traria problemas para ela, já que a profª. McGonagall deixara bem claro para a garota o acompanhar até no banheiro, se realmente necessário, mas as sensações proporcionadas por aquele beijo a deixaram zonza demais para que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse correr para algum lugar onde aquele garoto não pudesse segui-la. E o dormitório feminino era o melhor lugar onde ela poderia pensar para se esconder de Tiago.

A ruiva viera da torre numa velocidade incrível, mas o tempo passara muito devagar para ela. Sua mente estava confusa, e cheia de pensamentos estranhos. O mais incrível, porém, é que nenhuma vez em todos esses pensamentos ela realmente _icriticara/i_ o que Tiago havia feito. Não, pelo contrário, só conseguia pensar em como aquilo fora bom, e em como ela se sentiu maravilhosamente bem. Isso a atormentava.

Realmente, como Lílian pensara, o dormitório feminino era, sem dúvida alguma um dos melhores lugares para se "esconder" de Potter. Mas não de suas amigas. Lílian pôde perceber que Diana, deitada de bruços, estava acordada. A amiga fazia muito isso. De vez em quando, Diana passava a noite inteira em claro. Lílian até aquele momento não conseguira descobrir o que ela fazia acordada, pois a garota sempre arranjava um jeito de mudar de assunto.

Alice, por outro lado, não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder-se. Não que Diana o fizesse, mas ela pelo menos era discreta. Alice encarava Lílian quase sem piscar os olhos. A ruiva ignorou a amiga. Estava confusa demais consigo mesma para se preocupar com isso.

Como... como aquilo acontecera? A pergunta girava, dando voltas e voltas na mente de Lílian insistentemente, como se a obrigasse a admitir algo que ela não sabia o que era. Cedendo a sua dor de cabeça, Lílian se trocou e deitou na cama, para cair em um sono com sonhos cheios de Tiagos Potter.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Em meio à confusão de suas emoções na noite anterior, ela esquecera de fechar as cortinas. "Maldita mania de acordar cedo! Eu estou _quebrada..._" Lílian ouviu Alice falando com Dorcas, e logo depois o barulho da porta batendo quando esta deixou o dormitório. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e encarou por um bom tempo as cortinas do dossel. Sabia que Alice a encarava com a mesma insistência da noite anterior, mas não queria comentar nada sobre _iaquilo/i_. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era falar com a amiga como normalmente fazia.

- Bom dia, Lice. Como vai?

- Bom dia, Lily.

Instalou-se um silêncio levemente incômodo no quarto. Enquanto Lílian se preocupava em _inão/i_ pensar nos acontecimentos que a aborreciam, sem ter resultado algum, Alice se impacientava para saber o que perturbava tanto a ruiva. Ficaram assim, sem nenhuma das duas proferir qualquer palavra até Diana abrir a porta do banheiro e aparecer enrolada numa toalha. Os olhos azuis da garota foram de Lílian para Alice, e depois novamente para Lílian. Ela franziu o cenho e balançou levemente a cabeça, para depois erguer os olhos e abrir um lindo sorriso.

- Bom dia, Lil.

- Bom dia, Diana. – Lílian respondeu, sorrindo também. Era quase impossível deixar de sorrir quando Diana sorria daquele jeito. Ela se trocou e olhou as duas novamente apenas para constatar que Lílian continuava sentada de pijamas na cama, absorta em seus pensamentos inquietantes e que Alice batia o pé na gaveta do criado-mudo perto de onde ela estava sentada.

- E então, vocês vão resolver falar alguma coisa ou a gente desse e deixa esse assunto pendente?

Lílian sentiu-se corar. Olhou Diana com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Tão óbvio assim?

- Incrivelmente óbvio. – Alice respondeu no lugar da outra. Diana sentou-se na beira da própria cama, do lado da de Lílian.

- Nós te conhecemos. Agora fale, isso a está incomodando, e muito. É perceptível.

Lílian rendeu-se, e narrou-lhes cada mínimo detalhe. Começando da queda, falou de como McGonagall decidira que ela supervisionaria Potter, de como o ignorou, das pequenas discussões, da insistência dele, de quando ele a segurou na escada, da maldita prepotência dele, entre outras coisas. Mas falou-lhes principalmente do que _isentiu/i_ com o beijo. Quando terminou, viu-se olhando para suas próprias mãos, e percebeu que não encarara as amigas durante toda a narrativa. Quando levantou os olhos para elas, Alice estava com os olhos brilhantes de excitação, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir um lindo e dramático romance, e Diana a olhava com um sorrisinho sarcástico. Voltou a encarar o nada, analisando o que dissera enquanto trocava de roupa.

- E então, Lil... Ele beija bem? – Lílian arregalou os olhos e virou-se lentamente para Diana, com uma expressão de absoluta surpresa na face completamente ruborizada.

- Co-como disse Di-Diana? – A morena estava visivelmente se segurando para não rir abertamente da outra. Alice, fora do campo de visão de Lílian, ria silenciosamente.

- Ele é bom de beijo? – Diana reformulou a pergunta, ainda tentando conter o riso. Lílian se levantou e caminhou até a porta, murmurando coisas como "eu não mereço isso...". Diana sorriu para Alice, e as duas se levantaram e foram atrás de Lílian, rindo.

As escadas do dormitório feminino da Grifinória eram em caracol e estreitas, tendo um dormitório por andar. Desde o primeiro ano elas estavam no penúltimo dormitório da torre, tendo acima apenas o dormitório das meninas do sétimo ano. Andrômeda, inclusive. E era justamente Andrômeda que descia quando Lílian saiu do quarto irritada e murmurando.

- Olá Lily... Lily? – Andrômeda voltou a chamá-la, mas a outra não deu sinal algum que a ouvira - LÍLIAN!

Visto que Andrômeda gritara, e que elas estavam numa escada estrita, era quase impossível que Lílian não escutasse o berro da amiga. Não só ela, como muitas outras estudantes, que as olhavam com a cara feia ao pôr as cabeças para fora dos quartos procurando o motivo do barulho. Lílian voltou-se para a morena ligeiramente rubra, e a cumprimentou.

- Ahn... Oi Andy. – Ela disse, com um sorriso amarelo.

- Em que mundo você estava Lílian?

- Provavelmente em um mundo muito, _muuuuuito_ interessante. – Diana rebateu, vindo atrás delas com Alice ao seu lado. Enquanto Lílian abaixava a cabeça, sem graça pelo que a amiga falara, Diana piscou marotamente para Andrômeda.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Ah! Falando nisso, vocês acharam um brinco meu no seu dormitório? Acho que o esqueci lá no meio da "festa de boas-vindas" se vocês se deram.

Alice e Lílian balançaram a cabeça numa negativa, mas Diana franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Um de prata com umas pedras coloridas?

- Você os achou? – A garota mais velha perguntou, esperançosa, mas não obteve resposta, pois a outra já adentrara o quarto, para voltar rapidamente com um par de brincos nas mãos.

- Ah, obrigada Di... Eu gosto muito desses brincos, foi o Ted quem me deu...

- Não foi nada... São lindos mesmo, seu namorado tem bom gosto. Agora é melhor nós irmos indo, não é, Lil? – Diana perguntou à ruiva, "inocentemente". Lílian, que já estava começando a se aliviar com o desvio que a conversa tomara, voltou a ficar tensa. Não sabia por quê exatamente, mas depois do comentário de Diana, não se sentia mais tão à vontade para contar o que acontecera na noite anterior.

As quatro começaram a descer as escadas em silencio, pelo menos até já estarem quase chegando a sala comunal.

- Mas então, Lily, o que aconteceu para você ficar tão... avoada?

Lílian sentiu-se tencionar, como uma corda de violino.

- Ah, Lil, _por favor_, não precisa ficar com vergonha de contar a Andy... – Alice falou, acabando com todas as esperanças de Lílian em mudar de assunto novamente. Se pudesse, fuzilaria a amiga pelo olhar, mas em vez disso limitou-se a narrar o episódio (novamente!) a amiga. Só desviaram um pouco do assunto quendo passaram pela nojenta prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Black, com uma expressão presunçosa, e Diana fez um comentário sobre a estranha felicidade da garota. Fora isso, apenas quando chegaram no último lance de escadas antes do Salão Principal Lílian terminou seu relato. Ficaram uns cinco minutos em completo silêncio, até Andrômeda se pronunciar.

- Então... ele merece a fama que tem de garanhão de Hogwarts? O beijo foi bom? - Desta vez a reação de Lílian não foi de surpresa, mas de indignação.

- Beije-o você, se quer tanto saber! – Ela falou, coma voz levemente alterada, e rumou para as portas do Salão Principal, deixando as três garotas para trás.

- Mas Lil... Eu tenho namorado. Não vou traí-lo, então conto com você para isso... – Ela ainda pôde ouvir a voz de Andrômeda atrás dela, e não pôde evitar um sorriso.

-----------------Na escada---------------

- O que deu nela? Foi apenas uma pergunta inocente...

- Ah, Andy, é que você e a Diana tiveram a mesma curiosidade, então acho que ela se aborreceu um pouquinho... – Alice respondeu, ainda rindo.

Enquanto, caminhavam lentamente para as mesas, Diana ficou séria de repente.

- E quer saber de uma coisa? Ela não respondeu. Então deve ter sido muito bom mesmo, e ela não quer dividir... – As três gargalharam novamente, chamando a atenção de todos os que estava sentados por perto.

---------------Voltando para Lílian-------------

Lílian resolveu ir direto para a mesa da Corvinal, e apressou o passo ao ouvir as risadas das amigas. Não entendia por que agia assim. Nunca fora alguém tímida ou puritana, mas aquelas perguntas a deixaram bastante sem graça. Por quê? Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Por quê um simples beijo de Potter a deixara tão... estranha? Já havia sido beijada antes, já até havia namorado Amos Diggory durante um tempo, mas nunca se sentira daquela maneira. Ah, até ausente Potter a irritava! "O melhor seria que ele desaparecesse da minha vida mesmo!" Inconscientemente, Lílian levou a mão aos lábios e mirou o nada. Logo, porém, aos avistar a trança de Amélia, ela deixou seus pensamentos correu para corvinal.

- Amélia! Bom dia! – A menina de cabelos loiro-escuro levantou a cabeça. Estivera conversando com seu irmão gêmeo, Edgar Bones, da Lufa-lufa. – Bom dia, Edgar. – Lílian cumprimentou-o educadamente. O garoto acenou com a cabeça para ela e beijou de leve o rosto da irmã antes de se levantar e se dirigir para a mesa da sua própria casa.

- E então, Lil, como foi a detenção? – Amélia perguntou-lhe, a encarando.

- Foi... mas eu preferia não conversar sobre isso aqui, tudo bem? – A outra acenou positivamente a cabeça e chegou um pouco para o lado, de modo que Lílian pudesse sentar-se ao seu lado. Conversaram sobre banalidades, até que Frank e Alice (desta vez, ele quem fora para a mesa da Grifinória) chegaram para esperá-las terminar o café e saírem juntos, como sempre faziam. Lílian, ao vê-los, olhou para trás procurando as outras grifinórias. Andrômeda, como esperado, estava junto a Ted, mas Diana conversava com um garoto de feições sérias, mas belas, e com cabelos loiros pálidos. Lílian sabia que era Bartô Crouch, um garoto um ano mais novo que elas, mas com uma maturidade impressionante. Conversara algumas vezes com ele, e se surpreendera com os assuntos que o menino abordara "Talvez, tendo convivido com os Marotos por tempo integral, eu não esteja sendo justa com os outros rapazes. Eles é que são imaturos demais para sua idade". De qualquer modo, encarou as amigas profundamente, como se as obrigassem a fazer uma jura silenciosa em que_ não_ conteriam o que sabiam sobre o beijo e todo o ocorrido para ninguém. Quando se deu por satisfeita (mesmo com o sorrisinho de Diana), levantou-se e seguiu-os até os jardins.

Passearam um pouco e conversaram sobre banalidades. Chegaram a uma parte do lago onde gostavam de ficar porque era mais isolado que o resto por alguns arbusto,e beirava a floresta Proibida. Depois de um tempo, Alice e Frank saíram, alegando ir buscar uma coisa que ela esquecera (o que todos sabiam que era uma desculpa muito esfarrapada para poderem namorar), e Amélia abordou novamente o tema que inquietava a cabeça de Lílian.

- Lil? Vai me falar o que aconteceu nesta detenção?

Lílian ficou pensativa. Sim, já imaginava que Amélia iria fazer de novo aquela _maldita_ pergunta.

- Por que está tão curiosa, afinal?

- Porque eu imagino que este seja o motivo da sua inquietude.

- _E_ porque Amélia não é estúpida, Lils, e ela sabe que foi por causa deste mesmo fato que nós fizemos aquele escândalo no Salão Principal de manhã. – Uma voz falou, vinda de trás dos arbustos que se amontoavam em volta do lago, próximo a floresta. – Senão você estaria rindo conosco.

Diana apareceu, com o cabelo bagunçado e com as vestes um pouco amarrotadas, mas com o semblante sério. – Conte para ela, Lil, Amélia talvez possa te ajudar mais do que eu nessa sua paranóia. – Ela finalizou com a voz suave.

Lílian suspirou. Aquilo tudo já estava ficando repetitivo _demais_.

- Tudo bem... só que da próxima vez, façam-me um favor e reúnam-se para me perguntar, okay? Já está dando nos nervos toda essa repetição. – E contou a Amélia toda a história de novo, desta vez com alguns comentários de Diana. Incrivelmente, ela estava começando a se sentir um pouco mais leve agora.

Terminou a narrativa e olhou para o céu muito azul acima de sua cabeça. É, talvez aquilo tudo fosse estupidez, e fosse melhor esquecer. Talvez... talvez era extamente isso que suas amigas tentavam dizer-lhe e ela não entendia. Talvez isso fosse melhor para ela. Mas apenas _talvez_...

- Ele beija bem? – Amélia quebrou o silêncio.

"Ah não... Eu não _posso acreditar_ numa coisa _dessas_!!!" Lílian pensou, em desespero. Olhou para as amigas. Diana ostentava um imenso sorriso divertido na face, e seus olhos brilhavam de malícia. Amélia a encarava com a expressão calma de sempre, os olhos extremamente observadores postos nela.

- Vamos, Lily, agora já são três... Conta pra gente, vai... É só uma curiosidade infantil... Cooooontaaaaa. – Diana pediu fazendo biquinho. Lílian não pôde deixar de rir. Infantil? Há, se fosse por outra pessoa ela até poderia deixar passar, mas em Diana nada era "infantil".

- Você e sua maldita persistência... Tudo bem, eu admito, foi... uh... _fantástico_. – Lílian corou nesse ponto. - Pronto, falei, satisfeitas? Mas não era algo de se espantar, já que eu não duvido da _experiência_ dele neste assunto... – Ela completou, irritada. Diana sorriu.

- Tudo bem que eu queria _detalhes_, mas já está melhor assim. – Ela falou, estendendo ainda mais o sorriso ao ver Lílian com a boca aberta de indignação. Ela estreitou os olhos na direção de Diana, enquanto a outra a encarava, como num desafio.

- Ah, então a senhorita Leroy queria _detalhes_? – Lílian replicou, entrando no jogo da garota. Ela se levantou. – Pois então parece que alguém tem que dar um jeito nessa sua curiosidade. – A ruiva se aproximou da amiga lentamente.

- Amélia... Amélia segura essa maluca... olha a cara dela, ela vai me matar. – Diana falava, fingindo desespero. Lílian pulou em cima dela, fazendo cócegas na menina.

- Háhahaha.... pára Lils... haha... pára...hahahahaha.... – Lágrimas de riso começavam a brotar nos olhos de Diana quando Andrômeda apareceu. A garota mais velha correu os olhos pela cena. Amélia calmamente sentada de um lado, observando toda a cena, Diana rindo compulsivamente e Lílian em cima desta, ofegante.

- Tudo bem, vou ignorar a sua quase-morte, Di, porque não duvido que tenha um motivo atrás disto tudo. Mas eu só vim aqui para avisar que tem treino hoje à noite, tudo bem? Não se esqueçam... é capaz do Tiago dar um ataque se nós faltarmos.

Lílian perdeu toda a cor do rosto. Tinha esquecido completamente que Tiago era o capitão do time de Quadribol, e que, por ela ser artilheira, não poderia evitá-lo. Até agora não percebera, mas _estava_ tentando evitá-lo a qualquer custo.

- Ah... tudo bem. – Ela se levantou – Eu só vou... buscar uma coisa que eu esqueci no dormitório. – E, dizendo isso, saiu apressada em direção do castelo.

- Ai, puxa vida... eu gostaria de saber quando é que esta burrinha vai enchergar a verdade... – Diana murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para as outras duas.

- Di, vai atrás dela. – Amélia falou. A morena a encarou com seus olhos muito azuis demonstrando surpresa, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e foi correndo na direção que a ruiva tomara.

Lílian foi direto para o dormitório feminino. O que _diabos_ era aquilo? Era só um _maldito_ treino, pelo amor de Deus! Não tinha que causar-lhe esse efeito!

"_Você sabe que não é por causa do treino..."_ Uma voz no fundo da sua cabeça falou.

"_NÃO! Não é por causa dele!"_ Ela replicou.

- Não é... não pode ser...

Nesse instante, ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta violentamente e uma Diana afobada entrou no quarto. Seu semblante era anormalmente assustado.

- Lílian... – Diana se sentou ao lado da ruiva. – Está óbvio que isso a perturba...

- Eu sei! Mas eu não entendo por quê! Isso me frustra! Acho que eu vou sair do time...

- Por que???????

- Não sei com que cara eu vou encarar o Potter... – Diana franziu o cenho.

- Por que não? Está com vergonha porque gostou do beijo dele?

- Não! Sim. Também, mas não é só isso. Eu... eu não sei o que é. Isso me incomoda, eu não estou entendendo!

- Lils – Diana começou suavemente. – Se você não entende, é porque falta alguma coisa. Não vai adiantar em nada você ficar trancada se escondendo dele, nem deixar de fazer as coisas que gosta, porque vai acabar ficando ainda mais frustrada e corre o risco de não encontrar essa coisa que te falta. – Lílian começou a abaixar a cabeça, mas Diana pôs a mão no seu ombro. – Não ligue para isso Lils. É algo absolutamente normal. E, além do mais, olha a ridícularidade da coisa toda: você sempre disse que ele era um imprestável insignificante!

- É.... você está certa. – Lílian suspirou. – Quer saber? Eu vou é tomar um banho.

Diana sorriu. – Tome um banho rápido. Já está quase na hora do almoço, e Mélia e Andy devem estar preocupadas com você. – Não falou nada sobre porque as duas se preocupariam, coisa que Lílian muito lhe agradeceu intimamente.

Diana sorriu quando ouviu a porta batendo. É, ele já deve ter escrito a essa altura...

A ruiva tirou as suas roupas e dobrou-as num canto. Ligou o chuveiro e ficou debaixo dele, deixando com que a água quente lhe escorresse pelo corpo e molhasse seus cabelos. Ah, tão boa era aquela sensação! Gostaria de ficar ali para sempre...

Sempre...

Um sentimento nostálgico, lembranças embaçadas para quais ela não deu muita atenção. Não, se aprofundou numa memória mais próxima, mais real, mais _excitante_...

Abriu os olhos de repente. Entrara num estado de sonolência ao entra em contato a água quente, pois estava cansada de uma noite mal-dormida. Terminou de se lavar, mas mesmo enquanto trocava de roupa não conseguia se lembrar do que a fizera "acordar" tão bruscamente.

Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, encontrou Diana com a face brava.

- É só falar para você se apressar que você demora mais ainda... Da próxima vez não te espero. Vamos logo, estou com fome. – Lílian seguiu a amiga, rindo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Passaram a tarde inteira conversando e rindo, sem mais tocar naquele assunto; quando Alice tentou perguntar, Diana delicadamente mudou de assunto, e a outra compreendeu o que queria dizer.

O fim da tarde chegava, e Andrômeda falou que subiria para trocar as vestes. Já chegava a hora do treino. Lílian e Diana também subiram, e enquanto saíam da Mulher Gorda, Diana apertou amigavelmente a mão de Lílian. Logo depois, porém, bateu na própria testa.

- Eu tenho que pegar uma coisa no Clube!

- Eu vou com você... Andy, explique para o Potter, por favor? – Lílian falou. Andrômeda assentiu com a cabeça, e as duas meninas se dirigiram para o quinto andar. O Clube dos Duelos era, como o próprio nome já explicava, um curso extra onde alguns alunos mais interessados aprofundavam suas habilidades na arte do duelo. Era dividido pela classes, e no final de cada ano, começando pelo terceiro, havia um campeonato entre os participantes de cada sexo, e depois entre os dois vencedores, para promover o presidente do Clube no ano seguinte. Desde o terceiro ano Diana sempre ganhara o campeonato feminino, e desde o terceiro ano ela e Sirius _sempre_ acabavam por dividir a presidência. As finais sempre acabavam empatadas, e esse era o principal motivo da brigas dos dois grifinórios.

A sede do Clube dos Duelos era uma ampla sala retangular de teto abobadado com uma imensa plataforma onde os duelos eram realizados, que cortava a sala ao meio, salvo as extremidades para que pudesse haver a transação de um lado para o outro. Encostado na parede oposta a porta, havia um imenso balcão, onde nas épocas do campeonato ficavam os juízes e alguns alunos que chegavam antes (os outros sentavam-se no chão). Na extremidade direita do balcão estavam os banheiros e os armários, onde os alunos guardavam suas coisas. No extremo esquerdo, porém, ficava uma porta que dava a sala da presidência. A sala era, na verdade, quase um corredor. Era pequena e clara, iluminada pela janela que ficava no seu fim. Uma mesa cheia de papéis ocupava todo o centro, e quatro possuía seis portas, uma para cada ano (pois as séries só começavam a ter presidentes a partir do quarto) e duas para os banheiros (feminino e masculino). Diana passou direto até a última porta, que dava a sala que ela e Sirius dividiam muito a contragosto desde o quarto ano. Pescou uma chave dentro das vestes e abriu-a. Era uma sala magicamente ampliada, para dar espaço aos dois presidentes, e quadrada. Mesmo assim, era muito pequena, e grande parte dela era ocupada por armários e gavetas de arquivos. Numa de suas paredes estava o quadro de avisos, e em frente a este estava Sirius Black, com as vestes de Quadribol e uma expressão de completo horror na face. Além de anormais olheiras.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Black? – Diana perguntou, surpresa. Ele nem se virou.

- Olha só isso aqui!

Movidas pela curiosidade, Lílian e Diana se aproximaram dele, e olhando por cima do ombro do rapaz, elas viram o motivo de seu horror. O nome Bellatrix Black estava destacado, com uma legenda escrita "potencial para a presidência". Lílian, na verdade, não se escandalizou tanto, mas Diana assumiu a mesma expressão de Black

- Vaca. – Foi apenas isso que a garota pronunciou.

- Hummmm... gente? Qual é o grande problema dela estar se saindo bem? Que-quero dizer, várias pessoas podem ter potencial, não é? Vocês dois sempre foram os presidentes mesmo...

- Lily! Essa filha duma p desgraçada me deixou na enfermaria por dois dias ano passado! A minha sorte foi que a nossa final seria a última! Não tem nem condição dela ser presidente!

E, pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts, Lílian viu Sirius Black concordando com tudo que Diana Leroy dizia. Então ela compreendeu que aquilo provavelmente significava para os dois. A ruiva sabia que a amiga amava aquele clube com paixão, e talvez pudesse entendê-la.

- Bo-bom, de qualquer modo, é melhor que nós nos apressemos, não é? Afinal, vocês não querem perder a vaga no time...

E, pela primeira vez na história a Hogwarts, Sirius Black viu Lílian Evans tentando convencê-lo a ir, inevitavelmente, ao encontro de seu melhor amigo.

Mesmo surpreso, concordou com a cabeça e seguiu-a, ao lado de Leroy, que parecia no mínimo tão surpresa quanto ele. Só que, quando a estupefação inicial passou e Lílian virou uma esquina, ambos ostentaram maliciosos sorrisos cúmplices nas faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Babi aparece, vestida numa armadura O-olá, pessoal! Por favor, não me matem por todo esse tempo fora! Eu sei que a fic já estava criando teias de aranha, mas agora já esta tudo bem, não é? suando frio**

**Esse capítulo ficou meio "parado", mas entendam que era absolutamente necessário. Bom, se vocês, maravilhosas pessoas que lêem isso aqui não estiverem bravas demais comigo, por favor deixem reviews. Eu passei por um tempo realmente difícil esses últimos meses. Ensaiava de segunda a sábado, toodas as semanas. Eu estava pra morrer.**

**Anyway, meus agradecimentos ao pessoal que comentou:**

**Hana Kashitaoken: Bom, valeu nee-chan. Desculpe pela demora, mas você viu o meu estado, né? Espero que goste deste daqui também.**

**Nathi-Evans: Poxa, valeu. Continue comentando assim, cara, anima demais**

**Silverghost: Cara, que bom que você gostou! Menina, eu AMO de paixão as sus fics, são perfeitas demais! Emocionada Espero que goste deste capítulo também.**

**Irmãs Potter: Obrigada. Eu, particularmente, adorei escrever aquele beijo. Foi tããããããoooo emocionante...**

**Biba Evans: Se você se arrepiou toda quando leu, imagina a Lilizinha que recebeu o beijo...rsrsrs. Se bem que EU gostaria de receber tal beijo. O Tiago será só no próximo capítulo...**

**Fe-chan: Fe-chan, querida, você sabe o quanto eu te amo. Mesmo com um namorado e com as provas e com as minhas crises existências você arranja um tempo para betar isso aqui.., Valeu mesmo.**

**Bia Black: Bia, amiga, você me ajudou muito também. Tenho bastante a te agradecer. Betar sua fic é uma das melhores coisas que eu faço. E você não deveria perguntar como se consegue escrever bem, suas histórias são perfeitas!**

**Bebely Black: Hohoho, você sacou a parada das olheiras, né? Mas eu vou mostrar o que aconteceu com ele no próximo capítulo... E os sentimentos do Tiago também. Os conflitos da Lils estão meio sem-graça, mas é porque anida não estão no auge de sua potência...**

**Li-sama: Eu vou fingir que eu não li este comentário... Sério, VOCÊ é uma das últimas pessoas que pode falar sobre incompetência e lerdeza... seu assunto com o Igor ainda está empacado também, ou você se esqueceu? Mas, de qualquer modo, espero que goste deste capítulo.**

**Lilli Evans: Uh... você estava no terceiro capítulo... agora já está no oitavo. Desculpa aí. Foram algumas coisinhas que me impediram de escrever. Mas o próximo sai logo. Obrigada pela review.**

**Sarinha: Você comentou! Êêêêê! Fiquei feliz agora. Bom, desculpa pela demora. Espero que goste deste capítulo.**

**Adriana Black: Valeu! Acho que é meio difícil encontrar alguém que não adore o Tiago... Bom, espero que goste deste capítulo.**

**Tia Regina: OBRIGADA! Poxa, eu fico tão feliz com esses comentários... Diga para a Júlia-chan que eu estou aberta a sugestões, e ficaria extremamente satisfeita com a sua ajuda. Diga-lhe para explicar mais detalhadamente o "dia de balé" para o Tiago. E, sim, acho que também ficaria sonolenta.**

**E me desculpem mais uma vez pela minha crueldade. Eu as deixei esperando demais, não foi? Mas me perdoem, por favor. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, usei o nome original da Bella, porque o traduzido é realmente desgostoso de se escrever.**

**Reviews, PLEEEEEEEASEE! E eu juro sonelemente que não demoro a atualizar o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos**

**Babi **


End file.
